


The Attack

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Attack

Spike wandered through the cemetery, deep in thought about a certain blonde Slayer that was continuously giving him nightdreams at the most inopportune times. The ones he had when he was in his own home were fine, and he normally could do something to relieve the tension created by them. However, the ones he had when others were around were getting harder and harder to hide, no pun intended. 

So deep in thought was he, he did not see the attack until he was flat on his back, a grinning Slayer atop of him. "Hi, Spike!" she greeted cheerfully. 

"Slayer, what the bloody hell do you thi-mmph." Spike was cut off when she smashed her lips her mouth to his, her tongue diving into his open mouth to run along his upper pallet, sending shivers down his spine. His surprised eyes rolled back into his head as he closed them, his hands burying themselves into her hair. 

He let out a low purr of pleasure when she rubbed her scantily clad body against him, the warm night perfect for shagging in the grass. Granted, the grass was located in the cemetery, but he was already dead, so he could care less. All that he cared about was the feel of the soft, feminine body pressed against him and the feel of her tongue entwined with his. 

He felt her hands slide down his sides and pull up his t-shirt. She scratched her nails along the edge of his jeans, causing the muscles to ripple from the sensations she was creating. His hips arched up involuntarily, and she made a throaty laugh of female power into his mouth as they continued to kiss. 

She went up on her knees, lifting her lower half, almost causing him to whine. The sound stopped abruptly when her nimble fingers worked his zipper and button on his jeans, turning instead into a sharp intake of unneeded breath. She bit lightly on his lower lip, then ran her tongue over it, before pushing it back inside of his mouth. 

Spike almost came right there and then when her tiny hand encircled his hard shaft, freeing him from his jeans. This was the exact reason he went commando -- nothing to hamper willing females from finding his cock and playing with it to their hearts content. Buffy began to stroke him, her thumb brushing over the tip with each trip upwards, causing him to shudder. 

Suddenly, her hand was gone and it was replaced by such fire his mouth tore away from hers as he swore from the sensation. She chuckled in a knowing, feminine way, then sat up completely. She was straddling his waist with his member buried deep within her core. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from their kissing. 

She started to move, rising and lowering on his shaft, her hands splayed on his chest for balance. Her eyes fluttered with each downstroke, and she made little mewls of pleasure. He watched her under heavy lids, his hands finding the bare skin of her thighs under her short skirt. He lightly caressed them up and down in opposition to her movements. 

She began to go faster, clenching and unclenching her vaginal muscles around his cock. He felt himself tightening and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Sliding his left hand to her core, he found her clit and held his thumb against it as she bobbed up and down, her movements getting herself off. She cried out softly as she climaxed, freezing with just the tip of him inside of her. 

With a growl, he grabbed her hips and plunged her back down. Holding her steady, he thrust up into her over and over again until he exploded in orgasm. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the waves of pleasure rolled over him, his cock twitching from the intensity of it. 

"Hey, are you alive in there?" Buffy asked, her voice filled with humor. 

Spike opened his eyes to see the blond Slayer standing in front of him, dressed in a pair of jeans and a baby-doll tee. She had an amused smile on her face. "I've never seen someone nightdream while standing in the middle of a cemetery before." 

"Bloody hell," he grumbled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his duster and pulling it slightly in front of him. Without another word, he turned and stormed out of the cemetery, cursing at himself in his mind. Now, not only was he going to have to take a cold shower, he was going to have to do laundry. 

 

End


End file.
